


Just Friends

by polybi



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Just Friends, Romance, reacting on a positive, reaction to Comic-Con video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polybi/pseuds/polybi
Summary: Kara did something embarrassing. Her true love saves the day. No, not her....





	Just Friends

“They're only friends.... they're ONLY FRIENDS...!!”

That's the last time I'll drink Steel Reserve.

I made a fool of myself tonight and I have to take at least some of the blame. There we were... James, Alex and Maggie, Susan. J’onn for Rao's sake with that big stupid hat of his. I would say thankfully Astra was minding the store the DEO, Leslie was on a late shift at the station, Siobhan was on a story. But I heard that someone sent them each a video of the sorry performance, meaning that I'm going to be getting it tomorrow morning when I get into the office.

But the two I'm really mad at...first, Winslow Schott, Jr., who was leading the glee club. And Lena. She could have stopped all this. After all, the song was about us.

Yes I've gotten close to Lena Luthor. She's become a great friend and confidant. Hell we meeting kiss the time or two. He's a funny, beautiful woman. And I would have no problem falling into Lena's arms. Maybe that's why I jumped in to all that. Maybe I wanted to make sure the people knew that as much as I loved Lena I didn't love Lena.

I just should have kept my mouth shut. Just hide my face and say nothing. But these are my friends. People who I've risked my life for, and who I would risk my life for again and again. So I guess I had to join in. But I'm not happy I did. I was a fool Deluxe tonight...

It was then that I felt warm, wet kisses on the exposed part of the back of my neck. And then I felt those strong arms around my torso. Arms that have made me felt love so many many times. And it was with those arms that was turned around.

And I babbled out all I did tonight, and how embarrassed I was and how stupid I felt.... Then one index finger went to my lips to quiet me. “Keira... you talk too much.....” Then she leaned in and whispered, “Now kiss me....chop chop.” And then I felt those voluptuous lips of hers covered mine. Then she led me inside....

Yes, Lena Luthor may be my best friend, but the person who has my heart....is Cat Grant.

The End

  


**Author's Note:**

> There are many ways a person can react to what happened at Comic-Con on the weekends that I wrote this. And I understand how angry some people are. I wasn't too happy myself. But I refuse to act in anger. I love the characters very much, even though right now I'm not necessarily in love with their actors. I am hoping they're better angels will take over, apologize for their ignorance... And by the way ignorant is not a bad thing. It just means that you did know. And they didn't know. I just hope that everyone can find some peace in all of this, because before this Supergirl was one show that recognized its audience, at least on the screen.
> 
> And I kind of thought that the only reason that Kara and Lena could be only just friends could be that someone else possessed Kara’s heart.
> 
> Please comment on this, and please be kind this was hastily put together, probably not my best work, but as in all things I write it comes from the heart.


End file.
